tcmkiifandomcom-20200214-history
GetToDaVan's Guide to Defensive Measures
So your enemy is incredibly powerful, with a whole army that is about to crush you into dust. Or your foe is a cheater who abused a glitch in order to pull four AC130's out of nowhere. Well this guide will help you defend yourself against such immense foes. This guide will cover turret placement, counter-attacking, etc., in the hopes that you may be educated on how defense works. Turret Placement Now when I say turret placement I mean all kinds of turrets. From your beefy headquarters' turrets to the ones you can buy for $75 in-game, this section will cover all of that and maybe more. True Turrets For true turrets (i.e. Turret, Heavy Turret, SAM Turret, and Railgun Cannon) you will want to place them strategically. The most basic form of turret placement is to place the heavy turret(s) deep inside your base, place the turret(s) on the edge of the entire base, place at least 1 SAM turret in the heart of your base, and place a railgun cannon there along with the SAM turret if possible. The heavy turret(s) can provide heavier fire on the enemy as they are attacking, the turret(s) can take the damage for the production building(s), the SAM turret(s) takes down aircraft swiftly, and the railgun cannon(s) can take out the heavier unit(s) with ease. Building Turrets For buildings that have turrets (i.e. Research Center, Headquarters, Command Center, Fort, and Fusion Plant) you will want to keep all these safe and sound, as 4 out of 5 of these are production buildings as well. You will want to place a line of turrets around these buildings, and you can re-arrange them however you want as long as they are safe from enemy fire. Counter-attacking The time has finally come. You've successfully defended against an attack and sent the enemy packing. So what now? Counter-attack of course! After every battle one foe becomes weaker from losses, and one is destroyed entirely or weakened also. You do not want to be the foe who becomes weakened from an attack, so you must protect your units in the case you get the opportunity to counter-attack. However, this doesn't mean instantly garrison your units during an assault, no, it means you must keep your units firing on the enemy, but not have your units be fired upon. This is why the line of turrets around your base is important. Those turrets take the hits first, and maybe you can even plant a bunker in front of all of the turrets so the enemy focuses fire on that first, giving your turrets more time to inflict maximum damage. This bunker(s) + turret(s) strategy is nicknamed "Bunkering". You can even garrison some heavy soldiers in the bunker you may place to start early preparation for a counter-attack. If you do this correctly, you will have minimal turret and soldier losses, and maybe even have enough units for counter-attacking. If so, hold your horses! Plan your moves carefully and play your cards with cunning and wit. You can't merely charge into your enemy's base, guns-a-blazin', you will need a plan of your own. And that is a guide for another day. Pre-planning But what if none of this even happened in the first place? What if the powerful foe or cheater never did threaten you with destruction? This is where pre-planning takes place. Before any attack you have the short window of time to set up defenses beforehand, and maybe even set up an ambush. But for now we shall talk about setting up defenses, and not full-blown ambush attempts. In any round there is always someone who will sap or leech off your claimed power crystals with stealth bombers. To prevent this, do not use SAM turrets! Instead, use anti-air tanks. This way you can save on buildings and still have protection for your nuclear/power plants. Fusion plants come in with a built-in turret to prevent these stealth bombers from sapping, but they are much too valuable to leave out in the open. It is better to use a nuclear plant and an anti-air tank than to risk a fusion plant. In fact, its best to not even use fusion plants at all on mainland-based maps, and instead use them on island-based maps. But then, if its an island-based map, there is always the chance of the dreaded Battleship to make an appearance. Cheaters use these battleships to get boats onto land, and cause complete disorder. In the case that it is an island-based map, always have one aircraft carrier. This aircraft carrier has sea planes that can ravage the battleship if in numbers, and are incredibly cheap to produce for the average mid-game player. Conclusion In summation, there is no telling what the enemy can and will throw at you. It is all a matter of chance if your defenses repel the attack or fail their intended purpose. What is known, however, is that these strategies will improve your chances of surviving an enemy assault by a lot. I, the author, have survived an assault of 5 motherships and a platoon of heavy tanks at once with strategically placed turrets and the "Bunkering" strat. In conclusion, this guide has taught you the basics on turret placement, counter-attacking, and pre-planning. May it guide you to defensive success! Category:Guides